


Alfheim

by Jared_Wolfsbane



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Elf - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jared_Wolfsbane/pseuds/Jared_Wolfsbane
Summary: This is a story of a Dragon Elf named Wolfsbane as he adventures though the land of Alfheim looking for vengeance and a place in this world. Follow him as he learns more about himself and the other races in Alfheim





	1. Welcome to Alfheim

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am new to the site and writing in general so feed back is greatly appreciated and understand that I write a chapter at a time

Many dream of a simple lazy life, and others want to make a name for themselves through the bloody battles of war, and some are born into it. Regardless of the motivations one Elf sticks out in all of Alfheim, he knows no real home and walks the roads of this land, the last of his kind working as a mercenary for anyone. Watching his fellow elves tear eachother apart. Never remembering a mother's embrace or feeling like a grown up with a father, he roams this land with no one except only a dragon to keep him company.  
He carries a heavy burden on his face and could drain your soul with his eyes that glow with the fury of fire. This Elves name is Wolfsbane. Named after the head of his clan who was rumored to carry the blood of a wolf and that lived inside of him in equilibrium with the blood of the metallic dragons that each clan member carried. Behind him walked Famru the protective, a servant bound to Wolfsbane by blood who wants nothing more than for him to choose a less dangerous line of work but knows he sees only one objective.  
The two walked along the stone path heading for Dwarf territory.  
As they walked down the path the smooth stones turned into solid bumpy rock as a cave appeared and dwarfs of all shapes and looks ran around the streets. Signaling to Famru to wait he headed inside and flipped his hood up. The inside of the cave appeared to be darker than he intended mumbling under his breath he mumbled a spell “Rettsu - votre - Yǎnjīng - treoir - Timī” and the cave lightened up and he continued to the back of the cave. As he walked he could hear people talking about him “what's up with his eyes?” one whispered “could the legends be true?” another said to their friend, he brushed off the stares and headed to a large building and entered. There sat a big fat Dwarf fitted in adamantite armour and surrounded by amounts of gold only treasure hunters could dream of. He walked to the foot of the throne and went down on on one knee “Mr. Wolfsbane…” the Dwarf began and the guards seemed to tense up “Welcome to Vurnyur” his voice echoing through the room “lord Yorgul Leatheraxe” Wolfsbane began “the pleasure is all mine, I heard you had a problem with a group of bandits” he said bowing respectively. “Ah yes they have proven to be more than bandits but meare criminal masterminds be warned this will be no easy task” Yorgul’s voice was confident “consider it done my lord” as Wolfsbane went to stand up two men appeared behind him and Yorguls voice boomed through the room again “these are my two best blacksmiths, I have instructed them to build you a weapon never before seen by Alfheim or any other nation. They will also show you to your room that you'll stay in for the night “thank you my lord but I have a compan-” Wolfsbane was cut off by Yorgul “your reputation spreads like wildfire and we all know about your companion so in exchange for all the good you'll be doing for us we have made an exception for your friend to Join us inside the city” then he pointed over to a table with a female Dwarf sitting next to it “to prove your loyalty we need to give you our seal of approval to be in and out of the city at will you are fine with this right?” his voice sounding concerned as if he was losing Wolfsbanes loyalty “of course my lord” he said as he rolled up his sleeve showing a Wood elf alliance mark and a faint pattern of scales.  
Wolfsbane walked with the two men studying his new alliance mark and the two blacksmiths. The first had black hair with a red cloak and the other rocked a head of orange hair and a black robe both turned to look at him when they arrived at a large building and let Wolfsbane in. the first thing he decided to do was to summon Famru. Pulling one of his daggers out he sliced his hand open, closed his eyes and focused as his skin turned to scales, his nails turned into claws and a tail appeared. Opening his eyes and slamming his now bloody hand on the floor a cloud of smoke filled the room and Famru appeared. “You know you could just come get me, that move is not perfected and it takes its toll on your body” she said like a mother “yeah well our assignment is not started until tomorrow so I have no use for the energy I was saving during the trip” Wolfsbane said snapped “and who are you my mother?” the fangs in his mouth slowly morphing back to their original form “well no” Famru began her voice like a mother's voice “I'm no Elf but we share the same dragon blood and we have been training since we were born, so I'm like your protective sister” “fine you win I'll be nicer” Wolfsbanes voice was now calm as he laid on the bed with Famru sleeping on his stomach and slowly drifted off.  
The sound of squawking and people yelling dragon was more than enough to wake Wolfsbane from his sleep. Looking out the window there was a small dragon hovering by the window. Holding out his arm the tiny dragon landed on it and began to speak “Wolfsbane its been awhile since we've talked” “and you've been as sly as I remember Beldru, how have the past 50 years been treating you?” he was eager to catch up with a another dragon and friend, but Beldru shook his head “I have a task and now is not the time for talking unfortunately my friend, those bandits that lord Yurgul tasked you to defeat are actually a clan of chromatic Dragon elves. Three from what I counted and they seem to be holding something of ours, but I couldn't tell what” Wolfsbanes eyes lit up with the same firey fury from when he summoned Famru “well we will just go in there and find out” his voice holding a hint of raspy ness “be careful Wolfsbane” Beldru said as he flew off.  
Packing his daggers and some medicinal herbs and potions he set off to the cave that he was told the bandits were hiding in.  
Looking into the cave he muttered the same phrase from when he entered the Dwarf city “Rettsu - votre - Yǎnjīng - treoir - Timī” then walked inside. “Those eyes…” a grim voice echoed around the cave “I remember killing those same eyes 75 years ago, it was so satisfying and I thought I’d never get the chance again, well lucky me I get to relive it!” the voice had a hint of insanity within it.


	2. A fight between Dragons and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Wolfsbanes battle between an old enemy and learning something new about himself.

The voice was feminine and was full of blood lust, Wolfsbane pulled the two daggers attached to his side out and readied for an attack, his teeth turning into fangs and his skin hardening from the scales now emerging from his body and his fire orange eyes burning with eyes “Lyndis” he growled “well the little chump we spared 75 years ago grew up into a fine warrior” her voice was cold as ice just like her eyes that now glowed an insane ice blue as she smiled and drew her sword. The growing anger inside Wolfsbane was hard for him to contain but he stood in place resisting the urge to flood Lyndis with attacks “why you are just in time check out what we found” she turned to a dwarf that was holding a strange box that was emitting a strange aura that seemed familiar to Wolfsbane “I know you want to kill me son. But you'd never harm someone holding the future of your disgusting race would you?” she opened the box and revealed two dragon eggs. One larger than the other. Wolfsbanes heart dropped “how did you get those?” he asked dropping to his knees “all these years you thought you were the last of the pathetic mats? Few remain but as a courtesy before killing you I'll let you in on something” she leaned over and and jabbed her long black blade indo him then whispered “after you. Those two will be the real last of your kind” Wolfsbanes eyes widened “but we aren't going to kill them. They will be raised thinking they are one of us, and when we send them into battle we won't worry about weather they live or die because they are scum just like you” she smiled as she twisted the blade and sliced through the rest of his body and pushed him over, as his limp body hit the floor his mind went blank.  
In the blackness he felt his body falling and there seemed to be no stop “welcome to your soul brave one” a deep voice said “who are you” Wolfsbane asked in his mind thinking it wouldn't hear him “my name is Kaworu Blackarm. I'm the wolf spirit that was inside your chief and we made an agreement when he died to protect you. I'm not going to hurt you as a dying wish of a good friend and comrade in battle, I will lend you my power and you must learn to control it. I can mimic what you are doing like I am now but it's hardly stable” Kaworu’s voice echoed around whatever room they were in “I look forward to our next talk Jared, but for now. Wake up!”  
His eyes shot open looking around to see where he was, he was in a doctors quarters with an orc examining his body “easy buddy you've been out of it for 3 days now, and by the look of your wounds you seem to have been through Dragons Death and back” the orc said as he lead Famru into the area “Wolfsbane are you alright?” her voice trembling at the sight of him “ye-yeah what happened?” he said struggling to make the words out “after Lyndis killed you she went to head off with that dwarf but somehow you stood back up your wounds regenerating and hair sprouting all over your body, your face became swallowed by whatever was covering you and you let out a soul chilling howell. You became the embodiment of our chief Wolfsbane, then you tore up Lyndis and the dwarf that was with her, after that you went running out of the cave and returned to normal and I struggled to carry you all the way back to the city and fortunately met Frug who is a traveling doctor” Famrus voice was filled with joy to see Wolfsbane alive. “Everything seems to be normal except your left eye, it seems that whatever transformation that took over you left a parting gift” Frug said with little to no concern in his voice “the eggs! what happened to the eggs!” Wolfsbane yelled in a panic “during your battle you broke one of the eggs but I was able to save the other one and I've been caring for it over the past few days” Famru said in a soothing tone.


	3. A weapon never before seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slower chapter and mostly filler but bare with me

Two weeks pass and Wolfsbane regained his strength with the help of Frug and Famru helping him tend to his wounds and feeding him medicinal herbs.   
During a meal of herbs and medicinal herb extract the two dwarfs that escorted him to his room entered with a third that Wolfsbane had never seen before entered and went down on one knee “Sir Wolfsbane my name is Gimneth Forgebringer and these are Durfrim Dinhelm and Lorfud Thundergrip. We are the best blacksmiths in all of Alfheim” Gimneth said “During the time you were fighting and recovering we have been hard at work trying to create a long range weapon for you and this is what we came up with” Durfrim held an item in his hands that no one had seen before. It was made of ancient Dwarven Steel and was full of so many mechanisms it was impossible to explain how it worked or how it looked. Wolfsbane slowly picked up the new weapon and felt the handle in his hand, something about its feel seemed familiar to him but he didn’t know why. “We decided to call it Dragon fire” Lorfud said holding eight small canisters holding a piece of copper inside “this is what it uses and these are all we could make with what we had leftover” he put the canisters into a small pouch “take good care of it sir” Grimneth said “I will thanks” wolfsbane replied “also we made this longsword to replace your daggers. Don’t need the hero of Vurnyur to be wielding two flimsy pieces of metal and risk death again do we?” Gimneth chuckled. Wolfsbane smiled and left the city with Famru “where we going now Wolfsbane?” Famru said with curiosity in her voice “back to Arenbelle, I need to get back to our roots and figure out my place in this world” Wolfsbane’s voice was solid.


	4. A place in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Wolfsbane arrives in his home town and orders a drink at the local bar while he tries to figure out his place in a soon changing world.

Three days on the road and Wolfsbane could see Arenbelle in the distance “so what's been bothering you Wolfsbane?” Famru said but Wolfsbane stayed quiet as the entrance to the elven town drew near. The duo walked through the entrance quietly and Wolfsbane headed to the tavern, a sign hung on the balcony that said “Clumsy Dragon” walking past the sign he walked into the tavern. Slipping in he sat at a single table and waited. After awhile a wench that worked at the walked over to him and asked what he would like “Dragons spit” Wolfsbane said and the request knocked the wench off balance for a second “mr are you sure? Every man whos ordered that has not lived to see the next day its extremely strong” she said, her dark grey hair flowing “Im sure its not that strong and just get me the bloody drink” he slammed a gold coin on the table and the wench left. With nobody to bother him Wolfsbane sat in silence as his mind went wild on how he would find his place “live life as an outlaw and fight tooth and nail for my next place to sleep? No that won't do. Maybe set up a shop of all the things I've collected? No that is too boring and I doubt that'll go anywhere… guess I'll have to wait and see what the gods have in store for me” he thought as he glanced at Famru who was asleep curled around the egg. His thought was broken by the sound of a bard he turned his head to see a tall female elf with platinum blonde hair and a blue robe singing a tune that put a smile on his face, the bard seemed to notice his smile and began to walk over to him “hello, admiring my singing?” she said “the song reminded me of my childhood and being raised by the village” Wolfsbane said as he extended his hand “Wolfsbane by the way” he said as he shook it “Winterhart, I'm a reverse mage” Wolfsbane chuckled “a reverse mage? What's that?” “exactly what you think I'm a mage but don't follow the mages code, I'd rather stand still for five minutes” she said Wolfsbane noticed something off about Winterhart, she seemed nervous and uncomfortable “well I'd love to talk more but I think I've drawn a crowed with my drink of choice” Wolfsbane nodded his head in the direction of the growing crowd approaching him with the wench leading the group with the drink in hand, the crowd was so loud they were able to wake Famru who was lost in a daze from being woken so suddenly “my brother died from that drink and he was the toughest bastard I knew how do you think you'll survive that?” one traveler yelled “weather you die or if you die from this drink isn't about how tough you are, this drink is called dragons spit for a bigger reason than to sound dangerous” Wolfsbane said as he gulped the drink down and his scales appeared and his eye glowed a burning orange again “it was made for the dragon elves who embody the power of the dragon race” his voice went low and raspy then to normal as well as his scales disappearing and eye returning to normal. Everyone's jaws dropped as Wolfbane passed them then one drunk man yelled “Freak! Daemon! Kill it before it kills us all!” and he ran towards Wolfsbane with a knife but was stopped by the owner of the tavern “ah Wolfsbane!” the man said “hello uncle” Wolfsbane said smiling while scratching the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the few people who read my story that i havent posted anything in a while. just havent been in the proper mood for writing. ive also been considering uploading my Sword Art Online rewrites/branch (what ever you want to call them) but im still on the fence


End file.
